cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Artillerietruppen
In modern parlance, artillery refers to an engine of war that uses stored energy, whether mechanical, chemical, or electromagnetic, to project munitions far beyond the effective range of personal weapons. The earliest forms of artillery were in large measure employed as stationary devices designed to breach fortifications or reduce a single obstacle. The destructive capabilities of early gunpowder siege weapons led to development of mobile versions suitable for employment on the battlefield. This development continues such that today artillery comprises highly mobile weapons of great flexibility in which repose most of a modern army's firepower. Artillery is arguably the most lethal form of land-based armament currently employed and has been since at least the early industrial revolution. The vast majority of combat deaths in the Napoleonic Wars, World War I and World War II were caused by artillery. In 1944, Joseph Stalin said in a speech that artillery was "the God of War" Organisation The Artillery is headed by a General der Artillerie and consists of the Branch Section at the War Ministry, the School of Artillery, and several Regiments. There are three fields of service: Target Aquisition, Tactical Air Defence and Field Artillery. 6 guns form a Battery (Batterie). 4 Batteries plus a HQ Batterie form a Regiment. Regiments of the Artillerietruppen: *Feldartillerie-Rgt Prinz August v Preußen Nr.1 *Feldartillerie-Rgt Gen-Feldzeugmeister Nr.3 *Feldartillerie-Rgt Prinz-Regent Luitpold von Bayern Nr.4 *Feldartillerie-Rgt von Podbielski Nr.5 *Feldartillerie-Rgt Nr.7 *Feldartillerie-Rgt Nr.12 *Lehr-Rgt der Feldartillerieschule Nr.14 *Feldartillerie-Rgt Nr.16 *Feldartillerie-Rgt Nr.19 *Feldartillerie-Rgt Nr.26 *Feldartillerie-Rgt Prinz-Regent Luitpold v Bayern Nr.29 *Feldartillerie-Rgt Nr.32 *Feldartillerie-Rgt Nr.39 *Feldartillerie-Rgt Nr.40 *Feldartillerie-Rgt Nr.47 Equipment *Panzerhaubitze Donner *MRWS Steinhagel *LeFlaSys Ozelot Training Officer Artillery Officers begin their military careers with all other potential oficers by attending the Initial Officers Course at the Preußische Hauptkadettenanstalt for 48 weeks, followed by attendance at the Prussian Military Technical Academy for 3 years to obtain their degrees. Artillery Officers attend the Artillerieschule (School of Artillery) at Idar-Oberstein where they are introduced to the duties required of a leader in the Artillery. They will develop Their leadership skills while learning the basic duties of an Air Defence Officer, a Field Artillery Officer, and a Target Acquisition Officer. This training includes reconnaissance and deployment of a wide variety of equipment including air defense anti-tank system, indirect fire Artillery equipment, radars and unmanned aerial vehicles. In the final phase of training, Field Defence candidates develop and refine fire-discipline skills, and learn to move a gun battery on the battlefield, to bring guns into action quickly, and to select and prepare a gun position. Air Defence candidates learn about command and control of Air Defence Units in the field. Selected Artillery Officers may be trained as Troop Commanders for Air Defence or Surveillance and Target Acquisition. Air Defence Troop Commander candidates learn about reconnaissance and deployment of the Air Defence Anti-Tank System, as well as command and control of Air Defence Units in the field. A Surveillance and Target Acquisition Troop Commander will learn how to deploy a variety of systems including Acoustic Sensors, Weapon Locating Radar and Unmanned Aerial Vehicles, as well as how to use these systems to provide surveillance of an operational area and locate possible targets for engagement by other assets. Enlisted Basic training for enlisted personnel assigned to the Artillery consists of the 12 week Basic Military Skills Course at the School of Infantry (Infanterieschule). For recruits from outside the Germanosphere there is an additional 11 weeks of German language and cultural training. Gunners attend the Artillery School. Training takes about 10 weeks and covers the following topics: *Gun-position duties and gun drills *Individual Field/Battle craft *Urban Operations *Field communications, including use of radios and field telephones *Basic survival, including use of personal weapons, unarmed combat, and recognition of minefields and Army physical fitness *Dismounted offensive and defensive operations *Reconnaissance patrolling *Light and Medium Machine Gun training Gunners may be offered the opportunity to develop specialized skills through formal courses and on-the-job training. Links *Freistaat Preussen *Preußische Armee Category:Freistaat Preussen Category:Military of Neue Deutsche Reich